Multi-factor authentication is increasingly deployed for providing user access to electronic devices, to applications, and for completing transactions, such as purchases to be completed using a computer, tablet device, smartphone, or other device. To facilitate online purchasing, many vendors provide websites where online browsing of items is provided, including the ability to checkout and complete purchasing using visual interfaces provided on a display. While browsing and checkout of items for purchase is readily provided on a desktop, or laptop computer, user-specific authentication via biometric or similar interfaces has not been widely deployed on such devices.
Smartphones, phablets, and tablet devices generally provide a better integrated form of authorization, via fingerprint recognition or other biometric recognition device. Notably, such devices may provide a smaller visual user interface for browsing and purchase from a vendor website, rendering online purchasing less than ideal. Thus, performing online transactions, such as online purchasing, via multifactor authentication, may remain cumbersome.
With respect to these and other considerations, the present disclosure is provided.